crimsonchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lancelot
Information "Lance Fraeser might seem like your average con artist, but inside, he is a broken man. He’s always been pushed to the side, forgotten about. Others laughed at him because he did things in his own way. He worked harder than the rest, yet never got any recognition. How many times do you think he’s been betrayed, crossed and duped by people he regarded as friends? How much pressure do you think a man can take before he finally snaps?" -Colonel Emmerich on Lancelot Lancelot has always been about stealth. Unnecessary casualties just attract unwanted attention. Why shoot up the place when you can rob it under everyone’s nose? Some people refer to Lancelot as the “Shadowman” because it’s like he was never even there. Leaving nothing behind but footprints, he can elude, evade and escape just about any situation silently. But why is he so devoted to his dirty job? What pushes him to work harder than he needs to? What compels him to bring his A-game for every single operation? Some speculate he’s on a never-ending mission of his own: to prove the world wrong. History Lance was born on January 27th, 1977. Not much is known about his early life, except that he had bad relations with his father. After turning 18, he left his hometown of Montreal to pursue aspirations in Computer Science. He graduated with top honors and a master's and caught the attention of the FBI, which later hired him as a secretary. He was dismissed after two years of operation due to staff cuts. During his FBI career, he met his love, Ellen Marshall. They never formally married but had one daughter, Robyn. Lance and Ellen parted ways shortly after, and Robyn’s custody was alternated between the two. Robyn had grown up to want to have a similar career to her father and had found a college she wanted to study at. However, Ellen’s new husband Mark was a pilot, always flying around, and most of their time and money were reserved for that. Fraeser decided he would pay for the college fees himself, but his current job was just barely paying the bills. Feeling he had no other options, he resorted to freelance crimes around the Arizona area. In January of 2012, Lance was hired by an anonymous contractor to investigate a police station. The job went smoothly, and Fraeser was paid handsomely. A day later, he was once again hired by the same man, this time for a more permanent position. Thus he became part of Halcyon. Halcyon By 2013, Lance, now brandishing the moniker “Lancelot”, had risen up the ranks of Halcyon. Accelerated to infamy by successfully busting operative Roselin out of Wargate, many operators would never pass up the chance to work with him. In April of that year, Lancelot was sent out to Paris to investigate a hacker’s hotel suite. There, he met fellow operative Vile. Along with Vile, they formed strike team 33 "The Cleaners". Perhaps best known for the case of Jason Lark, Lancelot lead an investigation to unmask Lark, the man behind the hijacking of project seven, and the cyberterrorist organisation known as the service. Thanks to Lancelot, Halcyon was able to set up defenses via operation global, and Lark was stopped. With the Service out of the picture, Halcyon focused on Phoenix once more and had the Cleaners carry out vital missions against the organization. Unfortunately, Lancelot was discovered to be a Phoenix spy later that year. Operative Wren was sent to dispose of him and never returned. He was found buried in a forest in Michigan, with Lancelot nowhere to be found. "No! I’ve come too far to be stopped by you! You, of all people! Aren’t you tired of others telling you what to do? …You know, when I was young, I had a toy soldier. He would leap over buildings and take down hordes of bad guys without a scratch. All this power, and yet I was controlling him. He had no will of his own. You’re nothing different! So much talent, yet no free will! You feel it too, don’t you? You’re just a toy soldier, Lance! YOU’RE JUST A TOY SOLDIER!" -Jason Lark to Lancelot Phoenix During his time in Phoenix, Lancelot performed operations against Halcyon interests. He did so with many others he had met in the past, including high-ranking teams such as the Minutemen and the TCPL. After a couple years of service, he formally resigned. He wanted to take a break and just focus on the little things at home, and maybe reconcile with his daughter. Unfortunately, he had to go dark after evidence tied to him made Steel Cove colonel Grant Emmerich hunt him down. While in hiding, a man known as Maverick approached him... CRIMSON "You're broken. I can see that. And while you used to care for something or someone, they're gone now, out of your life. Now you're aimless again, wandering, wand--" "I don't need you to remind me of my suffering." "Well I think I do. If you don't stop running away from the pain, you won't grow. You need to face your loneliness and find new people." "Still. I'd rather you not remind me of the fact that the only person I cared about, my daughter, has grown up and doesn't need me anymore." "I can't say that's unreasonable. But of enough of these pleasantries. Let's get down to business." -Maverick attempting to recruit Lancelot. ...Which brings us to here. Lancelot eventually accepted Maverick's offer and was inducted into Crimson. He has since partcipated on operations "Victory Lap", "Tiger Ruby" and "Clean the Floors". He has also met agents such as Minister, Owl, Cash, Rebel and Overhaul. Relations * Acid: Lance has made friends with Acid, sharing coffees, selling tacos and cracking jokes together. * Rebel: Ever since Rebel slipped on Lance's floor job, the two have been enemies, even arguing on the battlefield. * Owl: Although Owl doesn't like Lance much, Lance hasn't appeared to particularly dislike her back. * Maverick: Lance respects Alex's authority and Alex approves of Lance. Trivia * Lancelot's text colour is bright green. * He has gained a reputation for being in the right place at the right time, earning him the nickname "The Knight in Shining Armour". * Lancelot is an expert janitor. (Why else do you think his strike team was called "the Cleaners"?) * His favourite foods are pretzels and Mars bars. * Being an infiltrator, Lance is most often sent out for recon, inside jobs and stealth heists. * This does not mean, however, that he is incapable of doing loud missions. * His weapon of choice is a Raven, steel plated. * Lancelot prefers the idea of an undercover Taco Van as opposed to the Telrek Crusader. * Lancelot and Rebel don't seem to like each other very much. * This conflict may have originated from an incident where Acid got Lancelot to mop the top floor of the Facility. Lance did so, but made the floors very slippery. Neglecting to put down a wet floor sign, Lancelot reported back to Acid, who gave him a golden star (yay!). Rebel, walking out of the infirmary, slipped on the wet floor and proceeded to curse at Lancelot and Acid. Eventually, they went up to help her, but Rebel only responded by tripping Acid. Acid spilled his coffee, and the two engaged in a fistfight while Lancelot dried the floors. Then, Super Saiyan Neutron attacked and destroyed the entire base with a massive shockwave. * We retconned the Super Saiyan Neutron part out of existence. * Lancelot was not my first operative, but rather my fourth one. I created four guys to start with, one for each class. I eventually deleted all these, save for Lancelot. He was the one I grinded Killhouse stealth with until I was an actual decent player. In the beginning, he wore a white tuxedo with purple hair. Then, he had a black suit with bright green hair. Eventually, he became what he is today. * At one point, I had begun work on a novelization of sorts, with Lance Fraeser being planned to be my breacher Real Estate. I eventually scrapped this. The novel's Lance had the personality and appearance of Real Estate, with the name of current Lancelot. This is because I liked Real Estate more as an operative back then but was still maining Lancelot because he was my highest level. Gallery LancelotHalcyon.PNG LancelotArctic.PNG LancelotCrimson.PNG LancelotMtnDew.PNG LancelotCasual.PNG LancelotPhoenix.PNG Category:Characters